Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Ordem de Alexandria
Summary: Após despedirem-se de Torta Quente, Arya e Gendry terão de tentar sobreviver sozinhos, enquanto seguem rumo à muralha - Escrita em conjunto por Odd Ellie e K-chan - Gendry/Arya


_N/A : Se passa pouco após Gendry e Arya se despedirem do Hot Pie. Escrito por Odd Ellie e K-Chan _

**Nothing gold can stay **

Quando eles partiram de Harrenhal, Gendry estava preocupado que Arya não seria capaz de manter o passo, mas a realidade é que ela acabou provando ter mais estamina do que ele, insistindo o tempo todo que eles já tinham descansado o suficiente e que eles deveriam voltar a caminhar. Naquela noite lhe ocorreu que talvez isso se desse simplesmente porque ela tinha mais esperando por ela no norte - um lar, esse meio-irmão que ela não parava de falar a respeito... - e ele tudo que tinha era a incerteza do que lhe aguardava, e ela.

- Vamos parar aqui, agora. - Diz Gendry e em seguida senta-se contra uma árvore. Arya continua andando.

- Arya, por favor, vamos parar. Os meus pés estão me matando... – insiste o mais velho. Arya revira os olhos e olha pra ele como se ele fosse um molenga, contudo respira fundo e acaba se sentando perto dele. Gendry dá um pequeno sorriso pra ela e fala bem baixinho:

- Obrigado.

Arya nada responde, mas Gendry pode observar o meio sorriso que a garota tentou esconder. É bem agradável vê-la sorrindo. Era uma visão relativamente rara, e quando ela sorria ele podia ver reflexos da bela jovem que ele acreditava que um dia ela se tornaria, mas era melhor não pensar nisso, ele disse para si mesmo, as coisas já eram complicadas o suficiente do jeito que estavam. Contudo, o comentário de Arya em seguida não o ajudou a desvirtuar-se desses pensamentos:

- Você ia gostar de Winterfell - disse a jovem, mudando de assunto repentinamente. Seus olhos azuis miraram o céu, mas o ferreiro não saberia dizer o que se passava pela mente dela.

- Então qual é a primeira coisa que você vai fazer quando chegarmos lá? – Gendry queria sair daquele tema. Por mais que viver em Winterfell fosse maravilhoso, a realidade é que lá ele jamais poderia estar tão próximo de Arya; ela era uma senhora de Winterfell, bem nascida, ao contrário dele que era apenas um ferreiro, filho bastardo de um qualquer...

- Hã? Sim, a muralha! - ela pareceu recordar-se de onde estavam indo, apenas naquele momento retornando à realidade - Encontrar Jon, claro!

- Jon, é claro. – respondeu o moreno, sem empolgação.

Gendry sabia que era meio ridículo sentir ciúme de alguém que ele nem sequer conhecia, mas toda vez que Arya falava sobre seu meio irmão algo nela mudava um pouco: tinha um certo brilho em seu olhar, e um tom inegável de afeição em sua voz, ela não ficava assim nem com ele. Certa prova que a frágil conexão que ele sentia entre eles nunca poderia se comparar àquela que ela tinha com a sua família nobre.

- Por que você está falando assim? – perguntou Arya.

- Eu não falei nada, Arya – Gendry respondeu.

- Tava no seu tom, estúpido, e não é a primeira vez que eu noto. Meu irmão é um bastardo como você – retrucou a garota.

- É... Um bastardo que foi criado em um castelo, com seus irmãos nobres, cheio de mordomias... É exatamente a mesma coisa. – retrucou Gendry com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Touro estúpido! – respondeu a mais nova, empurrando o bastardo em seguida. Gendry, porém, era obviamente mais forte do que ela, então aquele empurrão efeito algum surte no moreno. Ele ri com desdém por isso.

- Damas usam suas palavras, não seus punhos... O que o seu Lorde Jon Snow diria se ele visse você se comportando assim, _milady_?

Arya faz uma carranca, o que fez com que o sorriso de Gendry se alargasse, e torna a empurrar o amigo, dessa vez com mais força que anteriormente, fazendo com que ele tenha que dar uns passos para trás, a fim de manter o equilíbrio e diz:

- Eu não sou uma dama!

Arya, em seguida sai andando a frente de Gendry, ao passo em que ele resolve continuar onde está e decide que em alguns minutos vai tentar alcançá-la. É ali, sozinho, que ele reflete sobre como Arya agia como se coisas como classe social e histórico familiares não importassem; se ela gostava de alguém, ela ia se aproximava dessa pessoa, não se importando com quem os pais dela fossem. Gendry queria que o mundo fosse assim, mas ele não tinha ilusão nenhuma desse ser o caso.


End file.
